For The Next 10 Minutes
by M L Europe
Summary: Will you share your life with me for the next ten minutes? We could watch the sky or just sit and wait as the time ticks by...Jate


For The Next 10 Minutes

M L Europe

* * *

_Disclaimer¡Yo no poseo Perdido, porque si hice, sabría lo que pasa!_

* * *

_Author's Note: YES, I should be working on my story…but…I'm in denial right now…I have seen last night's eppy, and I'm no where near understanding Lost than when I first started watching it! Arg…_

_Anyway, this is my response to why Kate and Jack weren't in last night's episode. And why Rose really did the laundry on the beach. Have fun!_

_(Incidentally, anyone know what Broadway musical the title is from? I'll give you a cookie if you guess right!)

* * *

_

108 minutes…89 minutes…82 minutes…81…80…

As each minute passed, Jack continued to wonder how he'd gotten roped into pushing the 'doomsday button', which was Hurley's new name nickname for it. It wasn't like he'd wanted to come in the hatch in the first place. Not that it had mattered to Locke. Damn fool, following his _feelings_ other than the logical answer. Look where it had gotten Boone.

73 minutes. Jack sighed.

He still wasn't sure that anything would happen if the button weren't pressed. Desmond didn't know what would happen, and it was more than likely the guy before Desmond had no idea either. So now Jack's friends, the people he was growing to care for, were all running around in circles, thanks to something that was probably just a 'rat-buzzer' experiment. Like they needed something else to worry about.

"Jack?"

Startled, the doctor almost fell out of his seat, then prayed the intruder hadn't noticed his surprised flinch. However, when he heard muffled laughter, he knew that wasn't the case. A nervous laugh escaped him, as well. "You shouldn't sneak up on people, Kate."

The brunette beauty of the island just gave him _that_ smile and sat down next to him at the computer screen. "If you're not careful, you'll get cross-eyed." She warned, her smile growing into a smirk.

They stared each other down until Jack finally relented. Grudgingly breaking eye contact, he looked towards the entrance hallway. "I thought my partner for today was Locke."

Kate shrugged. "If you're complaining – "

"No." Jack hurriedly assured Kate. In all honesty, he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather spend…60 minutes with. He offered her a small smile, "No, you'll do."

"Why thank you, Jack." She smiled, one of the ones that lit her face. It didn't beat _that_ smile, but it was one of Jack's favorites. For a moment, there was nothing but the clicking away of time.

58…

There was so much he should probably say.

57…

Goodness knows he never told Sara.

56…

Until it was too late.

55…

"You took a shower." Kate fished, trying to break the silence.

As Jack nodded, a relieved smile formed. He looked over himself and asked, "Was I that bad?"

Kate smirked. "You've no idea."

A mock enraged look and within seconds the two tumbled/fell out of their seats, a pseudo brawl taking place. He never would hit her, and she never would scar him. It was an understanding. But in a counterfeit fight, anything falls under play.

Rolling, dodging, and laughing. Lots of laughing. It felt really good, for both of them, to laugh. In a final desperate act, Jack grabbed Kate's wrist, rolled her under him, and straddled her. Victory.

And just like that, the moment changed.

49…

48…

Their breaths were somewhat erratic now, but it wasn't because of their tumble.

Biting his lip, Jack was making an effort. He knew he wasn't doing a very good job, but he was doing all he could not to…

Her eyes were bright.

That wasn't helping.

If he didn't do something, he knew he was going to spontaneously explode into pieces. Though it was scientifically impossible, it didn't seem too far-fetched right about now.

46…

45…

The gap they had carefully constricted was collapsing. Both physically and mentally. It was getting smaller…and smaller…and –

"My word!"

Instantaneously Jack rolled off of her, onto his back, and looked up. And gulped. "Can…" his voice was shaking. "Can we help you with something, Rose?"

The older woman stood there for a few seconds before she realized she was gaping. "No, no honey, I was just looking for the laundry detergent…" A secret smile spread on her face. "Don't mind me, I'll just wash these things the old fashioned way. We've got an ocean full of perfectly good water." Laughing, she picked up the basket of dirty clothes she had been carrying and hurried out the door.

Another silence fell over the two.

36…

35…

"Well…" Kate murmured, pulling herself up and being careful not to look at Jack. "I'm going to…" She trailed off and sent him that smile. Jack's like for Rose was quickly dissipating.

Coughing, Jack nodded and started to get up as well, bumping into Kate who had reached to help him. Another awkward silence.

They were close. Again. And all Jack wanted to do was –

"I'm going to the supply room. See if they've got any chocolate."

Jack crashed back into reality. Sitting back down at the computer screen, he looked up at her and smiled. "Could you see if we have any cookies left?"

Laughing, Kate nodded. "I didn't know you had a soft spot for chocolate chip, Jack." As Kate turned to leave, she shot him a fleeting glance. He met it. And, just like that, she was gone.

Looking back at the ticking device, Jack felt his smile falter. Cookies weren't his only soft spot.

30…

29…

28…

Time. It was misused in his relationship with Sara. Jack couldn't let that happen again.

* * *

"So, why aren't we doing laundry in the hatch?" Hurley questioned, hanging up the newly washed clothes. 

Rose smiled softly. "It's a nice day…"

* * *

Yeah, I couldn't remember what the dialogue really was… 

PRESS. THE. BUTTON.


End file.
